<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we ever get the day off? by 47652</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491867">Can we ever get the day off?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652'>47652</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Barry Allen, M/M, Making Out, Protective Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver are interrupted from their make out Session.</p><p>Warning for some sexual content, but not lots and slight language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we ever get the day off?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry and Oliver were making out on their bed, at the apartment that the two share together. Barry was currently laying on top of Oliver as their tongues fought for dominance.</p><p>Oliver pulled his shirt off and Barry did the same, Oliver rolled them so that he was the one on top and Barry sped them out of their other clothes. Oliver pressed his lips against Barry’s sensitive neck, causing the younger to moan.<br/>Oliver traced Barry’s chest with his hands, and just when they were about to go further, a phone rung.</p><p>“Fuck” Oliver hissed.</p><p>“What is it Barry?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“Meta robbing a bank in central.” Barry had sped Back into the clothes that they had previously discarded.</p><p>Oliver sighed. “Alright, come back.”</p><p>“Before you even notice that I left.” Barry replied and was gone in a streak.</p><p>The vigilante sighed. Could they ever get a day off?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>